Secret Rockstar
by Gwen Taylor Night
Summary: Takes place after Edward leaves Bella.What if the Cullens move to New York and win tickets to the band Immortal.What if Bella is the lead singer of that band.What will happen when they meet again.Will tension rise?Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

~disclaimer:FINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I dont own Twilight,Stephenie Meyer now you cant sue me~

_Chapter 1_

**EPOV:**

I hated life.I had broken the one i love's heart by leaving said she could make it better for me,but I didn't believe her.I told her so,but she entered this stupid contest to win tickets to this new band she won the ,me,Emmett,Jasper,Rosalie,and_ Alice_,get to go see them in concert right here in New York,New ,and that's not all,she also won backstage passes so we could meet the tonight that's where we're insisted that we go,and honestly I don't want to go.I have a feeling that this won't go well at all.

**BPOV:**

He broke my ,I can't think of _them _now,I have to focus on looking good during my bands performance tonight.I also have to look good for the winners of the contest to who got the backstage passes.I'm going to deticate a song or two to my ex and I hope he hears it and knows how bad he hurt me.

_Later that night...still in _**BPOV:**

Almost time for my show.I'm going to tell them how bad they hurt me.

**EPOV:**

So we're here at the concert and I really don't want to go is making us so it's official,I really hate her well,I guess something might come out of this.

I hear the of a sudden,the lights go off and a single beam of light in on stage."Are you ready to rock New York?"the girl on stage asked."Yea,"was the reply around me."Good because here is the band "Immortal"" Immortal huh,nice it hit me,Bella's smell was faintly on stage."Hello New York!!" a voice filled the entire filled my ears as all light disappeared from the room.

_Lithium_

_dont want to lock me up inside_

_lithium_

_dont want to forget how it feels without_

_lithium_

_i want to stay in love with with my sorrow_

_ohhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_but god i want to let it go._

Light spread through out the stage showing us the lead ,she was the lead singer of the band continued and Bella stood up from the piano and walked over to the center of the stage with grace I didn't even know she had within her.

_Come to bed dont make me sleep alone_

_couldnt hide the emptiness you let it show_

_never wanted it to so cold_

_just didnt drink enough to say you love me_

_I cant hold on to me_

_wonder whats wrong with me_

_lithium_

_dont want to lock me up inside_

_lithium_

_dont want to forget how it feels without_

_lithium_

_i want to stay in love with me sorrow_

_ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_dont want to let it lay me down this time_

_drown my will to fly_

_here in the darkness_

_i know myself_

_cant break free_

_until i let it go_

_let me go_

Was she talking about I make her feel like this.I know the answer,but I didn't want to face it.

_darling i forgive you after all_

_anything is better than to be alone_

_and in the end i guess i had to fall_

_always find my place among the ashes_

_i cant hold on to me_

_wonder what wrong with me_

_lithium_

_dont want to lock me up inside_

_lithium  
dont want to forget how it feels without_

_lithium_

_i want to stay in love with my sorrow_

_ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_but god i want to let it go._

The crowd went wild and all I could do was stare at my was how she felt and I was the one who caused it.

The concert carried on and I felt worse and worse through out the whole to soon did it end and we went backstage to meet the band soon as we got back stage we all saw her,my true .


	2. Chapter 2

~disclaimer:FINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I dont own Twilight,Stephenie Meyer now you cant sue me~

_Chapter 1_

**EPOV:**

I hated life.I had broken the one i love's heart by leaving said she could make it better for me,but I didn't believe her.I told her so,but she entered this stupid contest to win tickets to this new band she won the ,me,Emmett,Jasper,Rosalie,and_ Alice_,get to go see them in concert right here in New York,New ,and that's not all,she also won backstage passes so we could meet the tonight that's where we're insisted that we go,and honestly I don't want to go.I have a feeling that this won't go well at all.

**BPOV:**

He broke my ,I can't think of _them _now,I have to focus on looking good during my bands performance tonight.I also have to look good for the winners of the contest to who got the backstage passes.I'm going to deticate a song or two to my ex and I hope he hears it and knows how bad he hurt me.

_Later that night...still in _**BPOV:**

Almost time for my show.I'm going to tell them how bad they hurt me.

**EPOV:**

So we're here at the concert and I really don't want to go is making us so it's official,I really hate her well,I guess something might come out of this.

I hear the of a sudden,the lights go off and a single beam of light in on stage."Are you ready to rock New York?"the girl on stage asked."Yea,"was the reply around me."Good because here is the band "Immortal"" Immortal huh,nice it hit me,Bella's smell was faintly on stage."Hello New York!!" a voice filled the entire filled my ears as all light disappeared from the room.

_Lithium_

_dont want to lock me up inside_

_lithium_

_dont want to forget how it feels without_

_lithium_

_i want to stay in love with with my sorrow_

_ohhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_but god i want to let it go._

Light spread through out the stage showing us the lead ,she was the lead singer of the band continued and Bella stood up from the piano and walked over to the center of the stage with grace I didn't even know she had within her.

_Come to bed dont make me sleep alone_

_couldnt hide the emptiness you let it show_

_never wanted it to so cold_

_just didnt drink enough to say you love me_

_I cant hold on to me_

_wonder whats wrong with me_

_lithium_

_dont want to lock me up inside_

_lithium_

_dont want to forget how it feels without_

_lithium_

_i want to stay in love with me sorrow_

_ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_dont want to let it lay me down this time_

_drown my will to fly_

_here in the darkness_

_i know myself_

_cant break free_

_until i let it go_

_let me go_

Was she talking about I make her feel like this.I know the answer,but I didn't want to face it.

_darling i forgive you after all_

_anything is better than to be alone_

_and in the end i guess i had to fall_

_always find my place among the ashes_

_i cant hold on to me_

_wonder what wrong with me_

_lithium_

_dont want to lock me up inside_

_lithium  
dont want to forget how it feels without_

_lithium_

_i want to stay in love with my sorrow_

_ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_but god i want to let it go._

The crowd went wild and all I could do was stare at my was how she felt and I was the one who caused it.

The concert carried on and I felt worse and worse through out the whole to soon did it end and we went backstage to meet the band soon as we got back stage we all saw her,my true .


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not own twilight or any songs used in this story.

_ Chapter 2_

**BPOV**

_ Knock,knock,knock._God I hate those stupid I want to do is go home,take a lava hot shower,and cry myself to sleep like normal,but no,I have to stay here and meet these ediots,also while putting on a stupid act to pretend I'm happy for them.I took out my contacts and stretched.I sat down on the couch and opened up the door with my telekinisis."Bella?"I herd someone ask.I turned around only to come face to face with my past,the Cullens.I gasped and staggered ,they couldn't be here,not after I just patched up the hole they left."Bella what is it?" asked my best friend and lead guitarist,Friday."Oh,I see the problem now,"she said while glaring at the looked at eachother and I sighed,when was my bad luck going to end?I turned around and glared at them,showing nothing but hate in my eyes."Bella what happened to you,why are you a vampire?"asked Alice."Why do you care,you guts are the ones who left me remember,"I said acid thick in my look on their faces was,pain,anguish,and regret.I let my act fall a little,but put it back before they noticed it."Bella,please hear us out,let us tell you the reason why we left in the first place,"repied Esme."No,I know the reason why you guys left me,you wanted to mess with my heart,and if you came here hoping for me to take you back,you might as well turn around and go back home,becauce I will never forgive you,"I said meaning none of it.I loved them so much,including Edward,but I just couldn't be hurt again.I know that if I recieve another blow like the one they delivered by leaving,my heart would shatter into a thousand peices that could never be reattached."I have to go,but if you really give a crap,follow my band home and I'll tell you my story there,deal,"I said needing to go Cullens shook their head giving me all the wording I needed to take off and hunt.

**AN:Sorry its so short,please r&r for more chapters**


	4. AUTHOR NOTE

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ AND DONT FLAME MY ASS:It is now offical.I am out of ideas and I need you guys to help me please if you like this story and dont want it to be dicontinued please submmit your ideas to me :)**

**Your writter,**

**Gwen Taylor Night**


End file.
